Follow your heart
by Klainerholic21
Summary: CRISSCOLFER FIC. The story of Darren and Chris' love. Mentions of Mia, but she is trying to help CrissColfer happen. In the Kurt and Blaine section cause I have nowhere else to put it.
1. Letting Go (Mia's POV)

**I love Chris and Darren. I ship Crisscolfer. And this little fanfic is about their story to love. Chapter based from Mia's POV, but she wants CrissColfer to happen in this. No hate please. Just constructive reviews.**

* * *

She knew. She always knew. She could see it in his eyes. It hurt her, but she had to deal with it. She didn't have him anymore. She never did. She was never truly **in** love with him. But she did love him. And she had to accept that he would never be happy living the life he tried so desperately to keep a secret. She had to support him. Help him follow his heart. Bring him to the person he loved.

Mia had the responsibility to do what was best. Let Darren go. But help him win the heart of a certain someone. A certain man. Chris.


	2. Goodbye (Mia and Darren)

**So this is the last chapter with Mia in (although there may be mentions of her in future chapters). This chapter also mentions Cory Monteith's passing. Did anyone see the tribute? Beautiful wasn't it? Sorry for any typos! Hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

Mia was setting up for her concert that night when Darren walked in

"Hey!" Darren cheerfully called.

"Hey" Mia replied.

"Nervous for tonight?"

That was an understatement. Mia was nervous, but not about what Darren expected/

"Ummm, yeah a little." She replied quietly. "So, how was filming?"

"Yeah so much fun! Me and Chris shot a cute little Klaine scene today."

That was it. As soon as Chris popped into his chaotic mind, Darren blushed and his eyes lit up. Mia knew this was the time to come clean.

"Darren? Please sit down a minute. We need to talk." Mia spoke anxiously.

"Sure. Everything okay?" Darren asked as he plopped down on the nearest chair. Mia sat down next to him. She let out a deep sigh before beginning to speak.

"Darren? Do you love me?"

"What? Yeah." Darren replied. But Mia could hear the doubt in his voice.

"No seriously. Darren. I know you don't love me anymore. I can tell.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I can see it in your eyes. I know you love Chris okay? I know!"

"Mi-"

"No, don't. Just listen." Mia interrupted. Darren just nodded as Mia began to talk. "We were friends. Great friends in fact. So when we started dating, I was over the moon. But I could see you weren't as happy. Sure you'd say you loved me, and maybe at some point you did. But you were never truly **in **love with me. And then you met Chris. And I saw a born again Darren Criss. You had a spring in your step, and I had never seen you happier. I remember your face when you found out you were gonna be playing Chris' boyfriend on Glee. Yeah you tried to play it cool, but I could see the glow in your cheeks and the pure joy in your eyes. I can see the chemistry between you two. The way you portray Klaine. The love? It's not acting. It is genuine admiration. When Klaine broke up, you had a slight lull in your spirit. So when you found out Klaine were reuniting, I could see you were thrilled. And the way you two comforted each other after Cory passed. He was there for you more than I was. You grieved together. I have always tried to ignore the spark between you and Chris. Tell myself it isn't big. But it is too powerful to ignore. I can't deny it anymore. I love you too much to keep you. Because I am standing in the way of your happiness with your **true** love. Chris."

By now Mia was tearful. Darren was in shock. After a few moments of silence, Darren spoke. "I am so sorry Mia. So sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Darren, it's okay." Mia snuffled "I just want you to be happy. And you will be, with Chris."

"Thank you. For being honest with me. And I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. But yes. I guess I am in love with Chris. Which is completely crazy because I am meant to be straight and he is one of my best friends and the fans can see it. But I guess I didn't want to admit to myself, let alone anyone else. But, this is who I am."

"Well, I'm proud of you for finally saying it." Mia stifled a laugh.

"So…um…what is this between us?" Darren asked, still in a haze about what just happened.

"We've obviously, I guess just broken up. But you and me? We're always going to be friends. And I will be there supporting you from the sides, when you get your man!" Mia replied enthusiastically.

"But- Chris is with Will isn't he?" Darren said, sounding down.

"Hang on? Aren't you meant to be like Chris' best friend? Did he not tell you he and Will broke up last week?"

"No. Did they?"

"Yeah. Will said it as well as Chris. So you are officially free to pursuit your chesnut-haired co-star! Without any worries of his boyfriend beating you up with your guitar."

Mia and Darren both laughed. After talking a bit longer, Darren wished Mia well and said goodbye.

_This is it_. Darren thought. _I'm gonna tell Chris I love him_.


End file.
